


Of All The Idiotic...

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [22]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Prompt by WhyIsItAs a suggesting/ prompt, could you possible write a story with Isak and William/Chris and they find out that Isak was going to hide the weed as favour and they get really angry and annoyed at Isak for doing that since he could of gotten in trouble. (episode 1 of Isak) Thanks, just an idea. Also love your work





	Of All The Idiotic...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhyIsIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsIt/gifts).



> I was rereading some of my reviews when I came across this prompt and I decided why not for my last story before ending this series :p Thanks again everyone for your support :)

Smoke filtered out his lips as he pulled harshly on the blunt before handing it to Mahdi. His eyes closed automatically as the weed immediately attacked his senses.

Seconds later, he blew it all out into the bathroom and leaned back against the wall. “That shit's fucking strong, man.”

Mahdi laughed and handed the blunt off to Jonas. “I told you, bro. These guys have the best fucking weed and it's not that expensive.”

He nodded and flopped his head to the side to see Jonas inhale the smoke before handing it off to Magnus. “Might have to buy some for myself, bro.” He turned his head to look at Isak. “Look at Isak.” He began laughed and threw his arm around said guy's shoulder. “He looks high as hell.”

Isak snorted and wiggled out from under him. “Man, shut up. Shit's potent as fu-” His phone ringing cut him off just as two girls opened the bathroom door and came in, laughing and ignoring them as they sat in the bathtub.

His eyebrow rose as the girl sat down on the toilet, pulling her underwear down before he focused on his phone as it continued ringing.

And seeing the CallerID,he immediately pressed the answer button and placed it at his ear.

“Hello?”

**“Isak? Where are you?”**

“Chris?”

**“Who else would it be? Now where the fuck are you?”**

“Babe, chill. I'm at a party with the boys.”

**“Where?”**

“At Eva's House.”

**“Text me the address.”**

“What? Why? I haven't even been here that long.”

**“Because William's pissed and he's coming there right now. Remember you promised him that you'll show up to dinner with his parents today?”**

“Oh fuck! I thought it was next week!”

**“Well, you're gonna get your ass beat into next week if you don't leave right now and get ready. Dinner's still on because his parents had to step out for a bit. But when they come back, they expect to see you there.”**

“Fuck! We walked and I'm fucking high. I'll text you the address. Do you know how close he is?”

**“Nope. But considering that he's driving, I doubt that it'll be long. And you better not smoke anymore and find someway to get rid of the redness because I'm not fucking helping you anymore.”**

“But babe, come on. I'll pay you back or something. I know how important this shit is to him an-”

At this point, their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. All their heads - including the two girls who had been listening in to the one-sided conversation - turned to look at the door.

“Who is it?” Magnus called out, shrugging when they all looked at him. “What?”

“Dude, some bitch called the cops on us!”

They all scrambled up at the words and Isak winced when his elbow smacked against the bathtub.

“Babe, I've got to go. I'll call you back as soon as possible.”

**“Fine.”**

The call ended on Chris’ end and he just knew that it was in for it now.

As if he wasn't already in enough trouble with William, he was still gonna get reamed by Chris.

“Dude, what did Chris say?” Jonas inquired as they all fixed their clothing, taking turns to wash their faces and rinse their mouths.

Isak sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “Fuck, man. I forgot that William's parents wanted to meet me tonight. Now, William's on a warpath to Eva's house and Chris’ only help is the warning. I still have to get ready because his parents stepped out.”

“Fuck. But dude, your eyes are red. They'll know what's up when they see you,” Mahdi interjected. “What are you gonna do?”

He shrugged. “I don't know. But all I do know is that I'm fucked.”

Magnus laughed. “Yeah. Literally and figuratively.”

Glares were sent his way. “Not fucking funny, bro.”

Laughing awkwardly, Magnus shrugged. “It kinda is.”

And as they all finished what they were doing, they headed out of the bathroom and one of the girls was eying Isak up.

She did hear him talking to his boyfriend but he didn't even care about what was going through her mind. He had a pissed out man heading his way long with the cops so he needed to dip before he got his neck wrung.

Isak's thoughts were derailed when Mahdi patted him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. “Hmm?”

“Dude, where's the weed?”

He frowned before his eyes widened in realisation. Patting his pants pocket, he felt the little bag inside from where he had stashed it after wrapping the blunt himself. “Shit man, almost forgot.”

Mahdi rolled his eyes and just opened his hand. “Sure, you did.”

He laughed and stuffed his hand in his pocket for the bag when everyone began scrambling around the room.

“The cops are fucking here!”

He immediately tensed and pulled his hand from his pocket.

“Keep hold of it. I've got to warn Mags.”

He nodded in understanding and watched as Mahdi turned and raced through the frenzied crowd looking for Magnus who still had the blunt.  
Looking around the room, he edged closer to the window and began looking around surreptitiously. He swallowed nervously as the police finally entered the house and quickly stuck his hand into his pocket.

He needed to hide this shit before he got in trouble.

And before he could take it out, a hand clamped down on his wrist, causing him to drop the bag before pulling said appendage out of his pocket.

A gasp of shock escaped his lips and he turned, shock evident on his face when his eyes locked with those of his much taller boyfriend.

“Will?” he breathed out, squeezing his eyes from the pain and William's grip on his wrist tightened, pulling his smaller body closer to his.

He managed to withhold a groan as William's lips brushed up against his ear.

“Where the fuck are you doing?”

He pressed his free hand against William's chest. “I need to hide this shit before the cops sniff me out.”

William didn't respond for a beat before his hand crept up Isak's back and tangled itself in his hair, pulling his head back so that he could look him. In the eyes. “Precisely. Both you and your friend would've gotten in trouble, you idiot. The most stupid thing you could ever do at a party is hide pot.”

Isak winced as the pressure increased. “Babe, stop… Please… hurts.”

Not surprising, William didn't ease up one bit.

“And not to mention, you ducked out on our dinner date tonight. After this, me and you are gonna have a serious talk.” With his message thoroughly delivered, he finally released Isak and pushed them away, turning to look at the approaching officer.

He stuck his hand in Isak's front pocket and picked the little baggie up, pulling his hand out seconds later before sticking it back in Isak's back pocket.

He kept his hand there and smiled at the officer.

“Hello.”

“Halla. How can we help you officer?” He pressed his face into Isak's hair, eying the man in curiosity.

The man's face reddened his he averted his eyes from them. “Some party you have here. And I can't help but notice how red your friend's eyes here are.” He gestured to Isak who stiffened when the man's eyes briefly looked back at him before looking back at William.

He just smirked. “What do you expect, officer? When you're in a healthy relationship such as ours, someone is always a bit rough.” He squeezed Isak's butt from where his hand was still in his back pocket and as expected, the younger boy moaned.

The officer balked and cleared his throat. “Well…” He trailed off then walked away, obviously uncomfortable.

“Gets them everytime.”

**…**

Sitting in William's jeep was torture.

No music was playing and the man's eyes stayed glued on the road. He didn't even try to strike up a conversation and Isak was too nervous to try.

After William had made him give Mahdi his weed back, the hightailed it out of there under the disapproving eyes on some girl in a Hijab.

Isak didn't know what her problem was but he had bigger things to focus on. Like making it through the night without William murdering him for forgetting their plans.

“I thought it was next Friday.” He tensed and clenched his fingers in the material of his jeans.

He hadn't even texted Chris yet. But it wouldn't make any sense to do it now since they were leaving.

“It was an honest mistake, Will.” Why couldn't he just shut the fuck up instead of digging himself in a deeper hole?

“Just shut the fuck up, Isak.”

And that was that.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and Isak kept shooting looks at William who had yet to look at him. Swallowing nervously, Isak daring placed his hand on William's leg and gripped the material of his pants. “Will? I'm sorry. I know…” he released a shuddering breath. “I know how important today is to you and I apologise for forgetting. It really was an honest mistake and you know how I get when I'm around the guys. Stuff just slips my mind and that's my fault, but please don't shut me out. Please.” He leaned over and pressed his lips against William's cheek. “I'm sorry.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to escape when William didn't even look at him.

“Will.”

His fingers clenched William's pants with such force that it could've torn the material if it had been a cheaper quality.

“I'm not mad about the dinner anymore.”

His eyes snapped open at that and he pulled away from William. “H-Huh?”

Sighing lowly, he finally glanced at Isak when they reached a traffic light. “I'm not mad about the dinner anymore.”

“T-Then why?” he bit his lip nervously, fingers unconsciously tightening on William's legs. “Why are you so upset then?”

“Because you could've gotten in trouble for stupidly holding someone's stash. Do you realise how much trouble you could've been in? Haven't you learned that you shouldn't bring too much unless you're certain than it'll be finished quickly? Not to mention, you can't exactly expect to be left alone at a party when you have neighbours and it's loud as fuck. What the fuck is wrong with you, huh? Haven't you learned better from Chris and I? If it wasn't there then what the fuck would you have done?” His fingers tightened on the steering wheel as he turned the corner leading up to his house. “Fucking think sometimes, Isak!”

Isak sat back down in his seat and moved his hand from where it was digging into William's leg; he clasped his hands in his lap, a suitably chastised look on his face.

Minutes later, they finally arrived at William's house and Isak remained silent even as the gate guy let them in and William drove up the long driveway before parking his jeep in the parking lot next to the house/Mansion.

“Let's go.”

He wordlessly unbuckled his seat belt and got out, not even daring to glance at William who just wrapped his arm around his hips and led up to his home through the back entrance.

Isak didn't even try to fight William's hold because he knew that it was his fault. He had broken a promise to the other man and he was allowed his anger at him. The same way that Isak was allowed his anger when he caught William almost hooking up with a girl. When he caught Chris flirting with someone else.

Sure, they've moved past the initial lack of trust in their relationship and now, they were very serious about one another. So serious that they wanted to introduce their families to Isak.

He had already met Chris’ family. So now, it was time to meet William's parents since his younger sister is dead and his older brother had been kicked out.

And honestly speaking, he just wanted to get this over with. Chris’ family was nice… when Chris was in the room, that is. As soon as the other guy left, they all drilled into him.

It was both intimidating and embarrassing because they mostly focused on his and Chris’ private life. Not to mention, they were insulting as heck and he doesn't plan on visiting them again anytime soon… hopefully never if he got his way.

There was a difference between being overprotective and downright insulting.

Chris of course didn't believe him when he told him everything that happened to him whenever he left the room and that caused one of their biggest fights yet.

Isak may have his ways but he wasn't a liar. He lied to himself a lot but not to others, and especially not to his boyfriends.

And after their fight, he avoided the older guy for a while before he ended up cornering him as he came out of the bathroom one day.

He could remember it as if it was yesterday and not a couple of months ago.

** _Flashback_ **

_Isak huffed and finished wiping the ketchup stain off of his jeans. That bastard probably did it on purpose and no one could dissuade him from reaching that conclusion._

_So now, he needed another pair of jeans because the stain was stuck and no amount of wiping was going to get rid of it._

_And as if his life wasn't already hard. He still had to avoid Chris who he was considering to be his ex-boyfriend at the moment._

_Their previous fight was explosive as heck and William had decided not to choose sides. So Isak had decided to let him satisfy himself with his hand._

_And if he cheated on him then that would be it. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even some hotass upperclassmen treat him less than he deserved._

_A grumble escaped his lips as he realised that he would have to walk around with a wet stain on his pants._

_He had down all that he could do so all that's left was to just face the music until he went home for the day. So after washing and drying his hands, he finally left the bathroom only to smack into someone's chest._

_“Just fucking great,” he muttered lowly. This bastard better not have any ketchup on them or he was gonna break his fucking neck._

_“Isak.”_

_His eyes snapped up at the familiar voice and he immediately scowled as his eyes locked with Chris'._

_And instead of replying, he just shouldered pass him, not wanting to hold any conversation with Chris. Well… he tried to._

_Chris immediately grabbed hold of him and pushed him back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him once he entered after Isak._

_“What the fuck?!” He just barely stopped himself from bellowing into Chris’ face. Instead, he folded his arms and glared at the other whose back was against the door._

_He steadily ignored how tired Chris looked. His face also looked a bit pale and he was warring with himself on whether to leave him be or check his temperature._

_Raking a hand through his hair, Isak grew even more worried when he saw said hand trembling._

_Was Chris alright?_

_“Isak… I’m sorry,” he breathed out softly, staring straight at him._

_Isak frowned and averted his eyes. He didn't want any apologies from Chris. He just wanted to leave because he was getting uncomfortable around him._

_Chris looked like hell and it was already difficult for him not to run over and forgive him right off the bat._

_“I wanna leave. I have class soon.”_

_A sigh was heard as Chris pushed off of the door and approached a bow tense Isak. “Can you at least look at me?”_

_He refused._

_He knew that his resolve would weaken even further._

_“You want to leave, so why aren't you looking at me?”_

_Chris finally stood in front of him and he raised a hand and cupped Isak's chin lovingly, turning his face so that he could look him in the eyes._

_Isak tried to resist but Chris’ other hand came up and rested against his cheek while he raised his hand on Isak's chin to do the same. “Look me in the eyes and tell me, Isak. Tell me that you don't want to see me anymore. Tell me that you don't want to look at me anymore. Tell me that you obviously don't want me anymore because of one stupid fight. Look at me and tell me.”_

_But he couldn't._

_If he said any of those things then it would be a lie._

_“Come on. Tell me.”_

_Tears slid down his cheek and he closed his eyes. “Chris, stop,” he whispered softly._

_“Why?” Chris leaned closer to him, breath tickling Isak's lips. “Push me away right now or I'm gonna kiss you.”_

_Isak's breath caught in his throat and he opened his eyes and looked into Chris’ beautiful, defiant, green ones._

_“Push me away and I'll get the memo that it's over between us.”_

_But he couldn't. If he did that then he would lose Chris._

_He placed his hands on Chris’ chest, noticing the resigned look on the other's face and in a move sirpsinging Chris, he clenched his hands into his shirt and pulled him closer, slamming their lips together._

_Chris was obviously startled but he pressed back against Isak seconds later._

_Isak moved his hands from his chest to wrap around Chris’ neck as they both melted into the kiss._

_It's been so damn long since they felt each other like this… Well, as long as 8 days, 12 hours, 32 minutes and 17 seconds could be._

_And within minutes, Chris had Isak propped up against the bathroom sink and with their lips still connected, his began pulling Isak's pants down, not even bothering to unbutton the jeans._

_Isak raised his butt and shivered when his bare ass rested against the cold surface._

_Chris only pulled his pants down under his butt before moving to unzip his own pants. And instead of pulling it down, he just pulled his cock through the now open hole._

_“Any lube?” Isak asked, pulling away from Chris's lips. “You're not fucking me dry.”_

_He shook his head and instead pulled a small bottle of sweet smelling lotion from his pocket. “This'll have to do.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_Within seconds, he had the bottle opened and emptied a significant amount on his cock, coating it generously before moving two of his fingers to Isak's hole._

_Said guy tensed as Chris’ finger breached his entrance._

_Not to say that he hadn't been having sex during his and Chris’ fight, but after William made him angry, he also stopped having sex with him. So in all, it's been five days since he last had sex._

_“Fuck.” Chris groaned and pushed another finger inside of him._

_His eyes fluttered shut and a gasp escaped his lips as Chris pushed another finger inside._

_He hummed when Chris slotted his chest to his back and kissed a path up his neck to his ear. "Ready?"_

_All he could do was moan and hang on for the ride._

**_ End of Flashback _ **

Isak came out of his thoughts at the slam of the door behind them and William wasted no time in ushering him up the stairs and to his room.

And just like before, William didn't speak which left Isak feeling more nervous than ever. He knew that he had fucked up but what was there for him to do? In this case, apologies weren't good enough and there was no doubt that William would not accept any.

Not to mention, he still had Chris to face and he just knew that that was going to be another pain in the ass.

So as they entered William's bedroom to see Chris already seated on the bed, Isak briefly closed his eyes at the conversation that was about to happen.

Two against one were never good odds for him.

Chris quickly stood up and looked at Isak then at a silently fuming William. "So… What's with the tense atmosphere? There's still enough time for him to get ready."

William snorted and pushed passed Isak who immediately averted his eyes at the look Chris shot him.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" He asked in surprise, turning to look at William who had taken a seat on the bed. "What's with the pisses off attitude?"

William gritted his teeth and balled his hands onto fists before he replied. "That fucking idiot over there almost got caught by the cops with pot. And to make matter fucking worse, he was gonna try and hide it at his friend's place."

Chris immediately turned to look at Isak, his eyebrows knitting together and his mouth twisted into a scowl. "What?"

"You fucking heard me! Look at his eyes!"

And without giving any indication, Chris immediately walked towards Isak and gripped his chin punishingly, ignoring the low whimper which escaped his lips as he manoeuvred Isak's face so that he could get a proper look at his eyes. "Oh yeah…" he muttered lowly. "Isak, what the fuck?"

Isak averted his eyes, biting his lip as Chris' grip on his chin tightened. "Chris." His hands came up to grip said guy's wrist. "I was just having fun with the guys… getting high and shit."

Chris snorted and released him. "Wow, how fucking smart are you, Isak?" he asked sarcastically as turned away from him to join William on the bed.

Isak remained rooted where he was standing, his eyes averted to the floor. "I get it, okay. What I did was stupid but you guys can't act as if you wouldn't have done the same in my position!" he half-yelled, clenching his hands in annoyance, still not looking at them.

Both men snorted and Chris chuckled after. "Actually, I wouldn't. I wouldn't have taken more pot than I could've smoked and not to mention, if I was buying any, I would make certain that I had somewhere safe to hide it and not try to set my fucking friend up. So, no. I wouldn't have done that shit."

"Exactly," William agreed.

Isak rolled his eyes then turned away from them. "I'm gonna go home and give it back to my friend. I'm sure that I've been criticised enough to please you both, right?" And without waiting for them to reply, he began walking towards the door, intent on getting away from them both because yeah, he knew he fucked up but they didn't have to make it seem like he was such an idiot.

"Don't even think about it!" Chris bellowed angrily as he stood up and stomped towards him.

Isak sighed and turned to look at his approaching figure. "Wha-" he was cut off as Chris suddenly grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"No, you don't get to be fucking angry! You almost got caught with pot, Isak! Do you know how fucking serious that is?! You should know better than that and not to mention, you fucking skipped out on Dinner with Will's parents when you know how important it is to him. If you really don't give a fuck that we're worried about you then leave! Just fucking leave and don't come back so you can do whatever the fuck you want without us butting in."

He then pushed Isak towards the door and began walking back to where William was silently watching when Isak slammed against his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He began pressing kisses against Chris's neck. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed."

"So what about us? Do you think that we should've stayed silent...huh? We're in a relationship, Isak. Do you think that we are going to see something like this almost happening to you without having anything to say about it?!" William spat out, glaring at him even as he flinched. "You know what?" he asked, rubbing a hand across his face. "You can just leave if you want. I'm gonna cancel the dinner with my parents so do whatever the fuck you want because I really don't give a shit."

And with his piece said, he got up and stalked off to the bathroom where he slammed the door shut behind him.

Isak startled at the sound and bit his lip in disappointment. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't," Chris retorted lowly. "He's just angry and worried. I'm sure he doesn't mean what he just said." He then turned around and pulled Isak closer. "You know how he gets sometimes. Not to mention, your outburst didn't really help with that."

He nodded sadly and rested his face against Chris' chest. "What do I do? Are you still angry?"

"Honestly, I'm more worried at this point. Sure, I'm pretty annoyed with you right now but at the end of the day, I'm not the one you broke a promise to and William is more likely to hold it against you than I am." He pressed a kiss against Isak's forehead then pushed him towards the bathroom. "Go and talk to him before he convinced himself to keep being angry with you."

Isak bit his lip in indecision before walking forward, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck before slamming their lips together.

Chris immediately returned the kiss, resting his hands on Isak's hip before moving them around to his ass cheeks.

Said guy moaned lowly and pressed back against his hands as they squeezed his ass. "Chris."

"You…" He pulled away from Isak and began sucking a hickey into his neck. "You should go before I fuck you right here, right now," he warned, raising an eyebrow at him pointedly.

Isak hummed then nodded, but not before pressing another kiss to Chris' lips. "Yeah, you're right. See you after?"

"Of course. I'm gonna head downstairs and get something to eat."

He nodded then watched as Chris turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He was really going to do this.

He just knew that William was gonna give it to him good when he went in there, and not to mention, he wasn't a fan of shower sex but he didn't have any choice.

William could hold a grudge to outlive any dynasty, so it was best to get this over with before the situation got worse.

So it was no small amount of trepidation that he began to head towards the bathroom to confront his volatile boyfriend.

Boy was his ass was gonna hurt so much after this.


End file.
